hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
56th Hunger Games Chapter 9
S.O.S "WHERE'S CASTRESS?!" Yelled Pollux with all his voice. I was worried about Karen, being at Pollux's will. His Dagger was as close as her throat as it could be. Amber was speechless. "What are you talking about Pollux?" I asked with fear. He was asking about Castress, her little sister? I didn't know where she was. Everyone thought she was in her brother's care. Of course, no one would lay a hand on her, when his brother was around. "Don't be shitting on me!" Yelled Pollux again. He was enraged. I believe Pollux had an 11 in the Personal Assesment. We shouldn't be pissing him off. But then Karen, replied with her tipical behavior. "We are not shitting you, you cunt!!" Cried Karen, trying to get Pollux's dagger as away as possible. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cried Pollux. Yep, Karen pissed him off. He was about to press his dagger but Leo intervened. He propelled himself to where Pollux was, but he just grabbed Karen with his left hand and grabbed Leo from the neck, a step away from breaking it. "Hey Hey Hey!" I yelled at Pollux. "I guess there's a way we can discuss this" Amber and I couldn't afford to lose two allies just for a missunderstanding. "You lost your sister?" Asked Amber, calmly, to Pollux. He didn't reply, but he layed his head down, but he did not lower his guard not even for a second "Listen, Ok? We do not have her" I assured to Pollux, but did not seem to hear me. " Hey! Pollux! LISTEN! We Do Not have her!" I yelled at him. But he did not seem to trust us. But then Amber intervened. "Pollux, do i seem like a person who would hurt a little girl like your sister?" She said "Castress is my little friend, and i wouldn't hurt her, indeed, i wanted her with us but you denied that" Finished Karen Pollux seemed like he heard Amber, and released Leo, who went running again by our side, coughing and complaining about his neck was hurting. But he did not release Karen. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Calm down buddy!" Said Leo, trying to calm him down. Then Pollux stared at us "Would you help me find her?" He asked. We did not know what to say... if we denied there's a chance he will become enraged and kill us, and that's not too dificult. But if we say yes, he would be a pain in the ass, but he would scare the potential Careers. Then Karen tried to talk again "Guys! Are you out of your mind? WE ARE NOT HELPING THIS PRICK!" Yelled Karen, but then Pollux just pressed the dagger almost cutting her throat. If she spoke one more time, she would get cut. "WOULD YOU?!" Yelled Pollux. Karen looked at us with that 'No' look she had. Then i looked at Amber and Leo, and they were clueless too, but then i said. "Yes we will help you" Pollux released Karen as she coughed and sweared to every direction. Then she looked at us with this hate. "I cannot Believe this!" Yelled Karen "And I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES" "We ARE allies Karen!" I said. But she was already grabbing her backpack, still swearing. "Whoa Karen what are you doing!?" Asked Leo with nerviousness "What do you think you idiot! I'm fucking leaving!!" Said Karen in a bad way "Hey! You cannot Leave!" Yelled Amber "who says i can't Bitch?!" Replied Karen, then she prepared to exit the Cave. She was about to leave our sight when she turned back and said "If i encounter any of you in the Arena again, i WILL kill you, understand!?" She stated with hate, then she left, leaving the tense atmosphere with us. I did not know what to say. The four of us in the room did not speek for a while. Then Leo was the first to speak, as he drew a map of the arena. "Well we have to check in the Cornucopia, maybe she is there... we have been in the cliff a while ago and was no sight of her, we didn't saw her in the woods either, but we'll double check. We cannot go to the caves, because there are Mutant Bears inside. Then at east is the Frozen Lake, but it's kind of cracked, we don't know what the north of the arena looks like" "I come from north" Said Pollux "She is not there, i watched everywhere" He Clarified "Great" Amber replied. "We should really get going" She added. Everyone prepared themselves to leave, grabbed the weapons, backpacks and walked towards the entrance of the cave. "Wait" i said, then everyone looked at me, turning around. "We have to accept the fact that maybe your sister is with the Careers, knowing that you are a fierce tribute, exploiting your only weakness" Nobody said nothing, everyone looking at Pollux. "Then we hunt them down" Said Pollux with seriousness. We proceed to exit the cave, and went throught the plain of snow. At my left, i see the cliff, where the broken tree collapsed onto Cixto. Also when Duana fell to her death bumping her head into the rocks and finally the Tribute from 4 which had been eaten alive by the wolves. I decide not to look at it, because it caused me very sad memories and made me feel sick. "Hey Man! Em... i was waiting for the right time... to tell you something about Cixto" Said "About Cixto... what is it?" I asked with curiousness "He wanted to tell you that he knew everyone looked at him as a burden and as another mouth to feed, so before the Games he made a deal with the District 4 Tributes, to give them food instead of weapons. For helping the Pack... he wanted to be a surprise..." "Oh God... He was such a good person" I replied. Then Leo kept looking We searched in the woods, but there was no sight of her, we checked and checked but she was not in the trees. We searched in the Frozen River, but the only thing we found was the crack Pepper and i went into. Pepper was more time on the water, so it caused her hypothermia, technically, she could not stand any more cold. I decided not to look either, becaused it caused me my body to shiver. Then something happened. When we were checking the Cave Zone, we see something really big in the distance. It sounded suspicious so we went to take a look. As we approached the thing, we knew what it was. It was the BoneBracker surounded in blood, lying on the snow, dead. "Oh My God!" Yelled Amber, and she almost threw up. We all looked shocked. Who would kill this huge thing. I think it's alive. "Is it really... dead?" I asked wanting to touch it, but afraid it would rise up again and eat me. "What's that thing?!" Asked Pollux. "That's the Bonebracker... the big mutant bear which abushed us and killed two Careers" Said Leo to Pollux "Only Mistral" It literally came through my mouth without thinking about it. Then i rembemberd. Only Mistral's picture was in the sky that night, not Mento "Do you think Mento killed that thing?" Asked Amber "I don't know... i saw him being grabbed into the depths by the claws of our dead buddy right here" I said pointing at the Bear. "It's a miracle if he survived, maybe he's injured and- But Leo was interrupted "I don't give a shit about that Career. If we get the fuck out of here, faster we will find my sister, or the Careers..." He said with seriousness "And if that Career has my sister, i don't care if that thing chopped off his arms, he's gonna pay... You fill me?" Leo and Amber nodded but i didn't say anything. For the rest of the hour we searched for the girl, but i wasn't really looking forward for finding her. That will mean Pollux leaving us 3. And Karen is gone. Maybe he didn't want to accept it... but Castress was surely in hands of the Careers. And hell no, i won't ambush the Careers for just one girl and his threatening brother. If we don't find her until midnight, i'll tell Pollux to take separate ways. We searched and searched, but the only thing we found was a dagger burried in the snow. And Midnight appeared, and there was no sight of Castress. It was the time to go separate ways. So i told Amber and Leo to prepare for the discussion. I approached Pollux and i was ready to talk, when he looked at me with his common angry threatening face and i got scared. C'mon Evan, you can do this. "Pollux!" I yelled to him. God. That was the stupidest way to begin a conversation "Yeah?" He asked, probably thinking what the hell was wrong with me. " What's the matter Twelve" He said. "Me and my friends were thinking that it's obvious that the Careers have your sister and..." "What. You want to throw that to my face?! I'm not that smart for you?!" He yelled at me. I was scared... If he could grab Karen with one hand and Leo with the other, i was a dead man. But then one hand in my shoulder intevened. That hand was from Amber "Pollux" She Said "Evan, Leo and me were thinking, that knowing you, you will go ambush the Careers, just like you did with us, and you'll probably ask us to go with you. But we won't go that far with you. We had laid you a hand for the day, and i'm so sorry we didn't find her. But that's what it is. So you have to accept it. We'll go separate ways from now on. You cannot complain. We lost an ally for the search of your sister" Amber said her speech without fear. God how did she even did it. I'm so happy we have her with us Pollux meditated in his mind, then looked at us, then suddenly he gave his hand to me. We shook hands, then he shook hands with Leo and attempted to shook hands to Amber, but she hugged him. He was not expecting a hug, but he did not resist. I guess everyone needs a hug once in a while. "Thanks Twelves..." He said "And hey Three, i liked your jokes" He told Leo. Then he walked away and lost himself in the forest. We kept walking north and we encountered a valley of rocks. Really big rocks. We camped in the middle of two big boulders that blocked the cold and gave us some kind of shelter. Then we fell asleep. I woke up by the godamn song again. I guess the Capitol wanted us to remember the song. I looked in the sky only to see what i really knew. The Face of the Male Tribute from District 4 was pictured in the sky. Then Cixto's Image and Finally the Girl From 4. The Anthem stopped just as i was falling asleep again. I slept for... i don't know... 6 more hours something in my hand was really bothering me. It was still Dark, but it any minute the Sun will arise. I open my eyes just to see that my hand felt very cold. Then i see it. I slept with my left hand grabbing the sword. As i approach to leave it on the snowy floor, i see that i couldn't. The sword was stuck to the rock, and the sword was also stuck in my hand. Desperation runs to my veins. I got frozen with a sword. As i try to open my hand, i see my skin that was breaking and blood appeared. I wanted to scream from pain. God it hurt so much. I wake up Amber and Leo. Amber screams as she sees my hand and Leo said "Groovy", just because he thought he was cool, but messed up. They tried to remove the sword but they couldn't. Amber was trying to take the blood out of my hand when Leo calls us. "Um... Guys!" Says Leo really concerned. We turn around just to see what he's seeing. A small figure was approaching us in between the rocks. Could that be... Castress! And as i see her more clearly, i see that she has blood all over her shirt. She was injured. I couldn't move because i was stuck to the rock with the sword. But Leo left the medicine stuff he was looking for my hand and went running towards Castress. As i see her, i think i was seeing her nodding, like saying no with her head. Was it my imagination? The Sun arises, as Leo approaches Castress. Then The Sun reveals the truth Three Lingering Shadows appeared behind some rocks right behind Castress and Leo. Oh God. It just hit me. It was a trap. Suddenly Lance appears from behind the rock and aims a arrow to Leo "LEO!!!!!" I scream with all my breath, still stuck to the rock with my hand. But i see the arrow pass through Leo's chest, perforating his body and i see all the blood coming out of him as he fell to the ground. God no! Not Leo! Tears come through my eyes as i hear the sound of the Canon. But fears overcome my sadness as i see Lance, Tamara and Darrius stepping on Leo's body, looking at us. As Amber grabs our only weapon, the dagger we found back then, and step right in front of me, like protecting me. Then i see Darrius laugh. "Hahahaha... Stupid Girl. Do you really think that you would lay a finger on us?" Said Darrius with confidence and with a sadistic tone. Then Tamara grabbed one knife out her pocket and approached Castress. Lance aimed an Arrow to Amber. I see that Castress was crying. She was captured by the Careers after all. Used like a trap for anyone who knew her... even us... even Leo, that was in the snowy floor... dead. "Did you enjoyed the time spent with us, little girl?" Asked Tamara to Castress hear. But she would not reply. "ANSWER ME!" Yelled Tamara right to her hear, frightening her. "YES! Y-Yes Miss Ta-Tamara... I enjo-enjoyed the ti-time with you..." Said Castress crying while the knife was approaching her face. Amber then realize that they were going to hurt Castress and prepared to run to her. But Lance aimed at her new position, that made her to back out again. "Where are you going Twelve?" Asked Lance "Don't be a hero... the matter is between us and the girl!" "Where's your brother Girl!?" Asked Tamara hopping on Castress, pushing her to the floor. "I Don't kn-know..." Said the girl frightened. "You are saying lies!" Yelled Tamara "And you know what do i do with lying little girls?" Said Tamara doing her sadistic game to the frightened little girl. I've never felt so helpless. I was stuck to the rock and couldn't move and Amber was staying put because of Lance, but if we don't do nothing, we'll get killed as soon as they want. Tamara grabbed the knife and started stabbing Castress in the hand, while she screamed and cried of pain and sorrow. Her cries penetrated my ears and corromped my soul. I couldn't take it anymore. I gain courage and rip of my skin of the sword and the rock. It hurted so much and i was bleeding a lot but i approached Lance running and tackled him with the only strenght i had. Then all of a sudden Pollux comes out of nowhere and pushes Tamara off Castress and tries to stab her but she was quick and ambushed Pollux but he was to strong for her and went with Darrius. Lance pushed me off and yelled "Retreat! Pollux appeared! Go to the mountain!" Darrius looked at me and then flew away with Lance and a pretty knocked out Tamara. Then Pollux grabbed Castress in his hands and started crying. "Casstrie!" He yelled "Hey sis, you are going to be ok! You hear me? You are going to be ok!" Castress looked awful and had a lot of stab injuries, in the chest, in the arms, in the legs. "Bro...Brother? Is it you...? Do-Don't Le-Leave Me Bro-Brother... Don't... Leave..." But she didn't finish that phrase. The Cannon sounded and we knew Castress was dead. Pollux made a gigantic scream and he started crying. He left her on the snowy floor. He glared at us like he was going to kill us. But then he turned around and ran off. I saw Castress and Leo, both on the floor dead... And i couldn't bear it. I felt like underwater again and i see myself as i faint in Amber's arms...